


When You Got Me : Sam's "Legendary Therapy"

by TheDoorMarked42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, F/M, Floor Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Pain, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam, Soulless Sam Winchester, Soulless!Sam, Supernatural Kink Meme, mentions of sexual abuse, rope burn, sam not being sensitive about someone's problems ( well he's Soulless duh), tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soulless!Sam started off alone at a bar in New Orleans. He and the bar owner get to talking when he orders a drink and somehow he hears her whole backstory about her father's abuse. hes not exactly sensitive about it, especially when she wants to describe her kinks to him in his ear. He wouldn't think a woman who's been through that wouldn't be this excited to hook up with men, but he doesn't even bring himself to care. All he knows is he's getting laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Got Me : Sam's "Legendary Therapy"

"I know you had daddy issues, don't worry though, you don't need him anymore when you got me." Sam states in a rough gravelly voice, a small satisfied smirk on his face when he looks down at the woman he bought back to the motel before him. She bit her lip and whined. Her position on the floor, where she kneels before him naked with her ankles tied together and another rope that ties her wrists with an alone piece that connects the bonds on her ankles and her wrists. "yeah, wasn't exactly loved like a little princess. Hmm, you planin' on some kinda therapy for me or somethin?" She spoke, the want for whatever is coming for her clearly in her voice.

Sam starts slowly circling around the woman for a few seconds, following along, pretending to think about this. "my therapy technique is real legendary." he assures her before he stops in front of her, and begins to kneel down slowly, his eyes never leaving her brown almond shaped ones. He gave her an intense stare when he was completely down on his knees in front of her. Sam licks his lips and his mouth drapes open as he pulls on the hem of his shirt and pulls up teasingly slow, giving her a show. She shifts around a little in her bonds, her eyes gazing over his toned upper body. He smiles at her, reaching his hand out to trace her jawline, smooth his thumbs over her full lips, moving closer to her to move both hands to her neck he dug his thumbs into the base, rubbing lightly, tilting his head and giving his best puppy eyes.

"Should I remove those bonds, let you touch me?" He asks in the most nerve chilling tone, and she shakes her head and pokes her lips out in response. "pleaseee?" She says barely above a whisper. He pulls her body to his suddenly and she lets out a whimper as he reaches around her, pulling on one loose string he left out and everything just becomes loose just like that. She keeps her position, not wanting to move unless instructed. He takes her hands from behind her back and clamped his hands around her rope burned wrists. He gives a deranged expression at her reaction. She didn't pull away, and she wasn't scared. she simply smiled through a pained expression and he felt her body tense at the pressure.

"Good girl, don't show me the fear. The pain. I'll use it against you. Just like that. Just like your dad." He whispered to her menacingly. She whimpers again. "Stand up for me." He commands as he stands up quickly. She finds her balance as she stands up, feeling off from kneeling and being bonded for so long. She walked over to where he was leaning on the wall. Sam took her hands again and tightly gripped her wrists once more and held them above her head with one hand, pushing her to the wall. She breathes heavily feeling how he grips the wrists tighter than before. He roughly turns her around so her back is to him, still holding her wrists up. " I think you've been through quite enough tonight don't you think? Let's get started, hmm?" Sam says, removing his belt. She shudders at the sound. "Please sam, please..." She responds, almost out of breath.

Soon, Sam has his free hand on her hip as he thrusts into her at a easy but forceful pace. His hair is wild over his eyes as he's looking down at how she thrusts her hips back to meet his. She begs him to be harder with her, assures him that she can take it. he glares in approval and shrugs when he lets go of her wrists and spins her back around. She can feel herself throbbing when he stops to hold her face in both hands to kiss her passionately. He holds her up against the wall and enters her again as he holds her legs open as wide as he can and thrusts harder and deeper and she cries out and presses her fingertips into his shoulders. she's trying to speak, let him know how good and hard he perfectly hits her spot, but all this is all that comes out. Her broken, breathless ramblings.

Sam chuckles darkly as he moves his lips to her throat and groans as he bites and sucks at the base of her neck. he leans up suddenly and grabs her face and makes her look at him. "This pussy is just what I need you know that? God. So fucking good." He says to her, his voice deep and full of rasp. She feels her legs quiver, her heart rate speed up. She smiles and giggles for a short second before she bites his lip before kissing him roughly and throwing her head back. "and I'm not even gonna lie to ya hun, I co- could die happy havin somethin this good, fu- fuck" she responds. 

Sam quivers and his thrusts get slower. They know what's happening and she can feel her's coming too. Sam moves them to the floor and pins her down by her wrists and grunts deep with each final thrust. she wraps her legs around him and while looking into each other's eyes they cum together. Once they can properly breathe, Sam pulls himself out of her and stroked himself a little, admiring the feeling of her warmth and her wetness still around her. He then lays on his back beside her. It's silent except for the sounds of their silent breathing before he speaks up. "So... Your daddy teach you that?" He says normally to her. She just turns her head to him and shrugs, not showing how much that hurt and says. "Well I guess so." she responds and grins before climbing to lay on top of him, her head resting under his chin. He runs his hands up and down her back while they try to fall asleep, both of them not even caring enough to move to the bed to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what can I say? Soulless Sam is hot and that's what bought me to write this little story. Kudos, bookmarks, or comments are always appreciated if you made it this far *wink*.


End file.
